Morrowseer
Morrowseer was a male NightWing and the "prophet" that produced the Dragonet Prophecy, with the aid of the now deceased NightWing queen, Queen Battlewinner. The prophecy spoke of the Dragonets of Destiny, who would save Pyrrhia from the War of SandWing Succession. This prophecy turned out to be false, created so that the NightWings could take over the rainforest and reclaim their former glory, possibly killing all the RainWings while they are at it. But his fake prophecy still came somewhat true in the end, though not nearly the way Morrowseer had intended it to end. He made dragons think he was a prophet by his name, Morrowseer, (meaning that he sees the morrow, or future, which was pointed out by Starflight in The Hidden Kingdom) possibly by using the Obsidian Mirror, and by wording his fake prophecies cryptically. Appearance Morrowseer's scales were described to be as black as a bottomless pit . He is enormous, even larger than Kestrel, with a ridged back, heavy talons, and strong claws. The starlike scales on his wings curl inward like a snail shell , and cast a cold glow. His teeth flash like white lightning, and he has black eyes with a sharp, threatening gaze. He was also noted to have a deep, menacing voice. Clay finds him as very intimidating. Biography Pre-Series After the Night Kingdom's volcano erupted for the first time, Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner wrote the Dragonet Prophecy, intended it to be a way for the NightWings to gain the RainWing's rainforest on the continent of Pyrrhia by taking advantage of the War of the SandWing Succession. He personally delivered the prophecy and gave Starflight's egg and later, Fatespeaker's, to the Talons of Peace, to whom he then remained a close ally. Morrowseer also spoke to Thorn after she fought with her secret lover, Stonemover, an animus NightWing. He blamed her for being responsible for Stonemover's fate. Sometime before the events of Moon Rising, he fathered Moonwatcher's egg with Secretkeeper, as it is revealed in the beginning of the book. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Eighteen years after "delivering" the Prophecy, Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets after a note saying that "Morrowseer is coming" was sent to Webs, Kestrel, and Dune. He was angry about Glory, the RainWing dragonet who served as a replacement for the SkyWing whose egg was smashed and ordered her to be killed. Sunny, Clay, and Tsunami fought him, and Morrowseer approved of Clay, Starflight, and Tsunami before looking at Sunny and saying "Well, ... we'll have to see about you." Later, he had a talk with Starflight and left. The aftermath of his visit was the escape attempt and therefore the capture by Queen Scarlet. He led a squadron of NightWings that massacred all eight of the IceWing prisoners in Scarlet's arena and took Starflight. While they hid in the mountains and watched the Dragonets of Destiny travel to the MudWing village where Clay's mother and siblings live, Morrowseer instructed the young NightWing to side with Blister, and to become the leader of the other dragonets. He then returned him to the other Dragonets. Afterwards, he met with Blister in the Kingdom of the Sea and promised to help her become queen. When Kestrel arrived at the meeting, Morrowseer and Blister agreed that she was a danger to the plan and that they would have to kill her, and then did so. The Lost Heir In the epilogue, Morrowseer meets with Nautilus and Blister after the destruction of the Summer Palace of the Sea. Blister complains about how annoying the dragonets are, and Nautilus and Morrowseer offer her the false dragonets as her means of becoming queen once they try to kill the true dragonets of destiny. The Hidden Kingdom Morrowseer is seen with Nautilus discussing the backup plan and observing the false dragonets during the prologue. Squid is the only dragonet who actually talks to Morrowseer and complains that he wants gold and jewels. (He also says Morrowseer is 'nonagoshabibble', in response to Morrowseer saying that Flame was 'nonnegotiable.') Morrowseer is not proud of the Talons for failing to raise them obediently. He takes over training them and brings them to the Night Kingdom for training and discipline. The Dark Secret Morrowseer orders the kidnapping of Starflight and brings him to the Night Kingdom. He expresses great displeasure in Starflight's failure to bring the dragonets to Blister's side and chastises him for lacking NightWing superiority. He also introduces Starflight to his father, Mastermind, and shows him how NightWings hunt. After introducing Starflight to the false dragonets, he orders them to kill Starflight. This was both to test the new dragonet's abilities and to see if Starflight was worth keeping. It ended with Starflight surviving, and Flame and Ochre being arrested by NightWing guards and imprisoned for a night. The next day, he sends Starflight and the false dragonets to convince some SkyWing guards to switch to Blister's side. When the mission fails, he orders NightWing guards to burn the fort down, which Starflight suspected would have happened anyway, afterward, he sends away Squid after the dragonet complained about how much he hated the training. Later, he announced that they were going to train for battle and told Ochre and Flame to fight, saying he would step in when necessary. When Ochre was clawed by Flame and asked to stop, Morrowseer removed the MudWing and threw Fatespeaker into the fight. Viper quickly joined in, and the two proceeded to chase Fatespeaker, who called to Starflight to help her. Starflight joined the battle and knocked Viper off of Fatespeaker, but the SandWing's barb sliced across Flame's face, who accidentally pushed her into the lava river. Morrowseer showed no grief at Viper's death but was horrified at Flame's injuries as the SkyWing was the only dragonet he couldn't replace due to the real SkyWing being killed years ago. Soon after, Morrowseer attended an official meeting of the NightWings. Greatness announced that the NightWings would enter the rainforest at midnight, and kill all of the RainWings. However, the plan failed when Queen Glory led her RainWings into the Night Kingdom and Queen Battlewinner died. After the attack, he revealed to Starflight, Tsunami, Sunny, and Clay that the prophecy was fake. Sunny was distraught over this and fled through the portal. Morrowseer took a step forward as if to follow her, but was stopped by Starflight and Fatespeaker. After he remarked that he had all of the dragonets he wanted to kill in one place, the volcano erupted, and Morrowseer was seen being swallowed by the inferno. Morrowseer has most likely been killed by the volcanic explosion, as mentioned in ''The Brightest Night. In Winter Turning a dead dragon (which some believed to be Morrowseer), which is now just a shape of ashes, is seen in front of the portal right where Morrowseer was standing when the volcano erupted. It was hinted, though, that he might have survived the eruption. (But he was likely killed by heat overcoming him or lava encasing his body.) ''Moon Rising Morrowseer is mentioned in the prologue, when Secretkeeper regrets not being able to tell him about Moonwatcher's egg, but knows he's too traditionalist to accept her being raised outside the tribe. Moonwatcher later mentions hearing his name in Secretkeeper's mind, and it's revealed that Morrowseer is, in fact, Moon's father. Winter Turning When Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou take the tunnel to the NightWing island, they walk by the ashy statue-like form of a NightWing, which they first thought was alive since it was a silhouette illuminated by fire, who is most likely Morrowseer. ''Assassin Morrowseer first appears in Assassin as Queen Battlewinner's "most trusted advisor", and is arguing with Quickstrike about whether or not to let Deathbringer go on the mission. They agree to let him go on the condition that he must assassinate either Slaughter or Vengeance, two full-grown NightWings who are referred to as Morrowseer's pets. Later, he is seen ushering Slaughter out of his cave and telling him to kill Deathbringer before he can kill Slaughter but fails when Deathbringer kills Slaughter, ironically, while Morrowseer is instructing him on how not to get killed. At the end of the book, Morrowseer meets with Deathbringer to send the young dragon on a mission to kill Six-Claws, a SandWing general in Burn's army. Personality Morrowseer was seen as manipulative and didn't seem to care how many dragons died for his cause, only caring about his tribe and reputation. This implies him to be narcissistic, snobbish and heartless. He is also deceitful, shown by lying to thousands of dragons about the Dragonet Prophecy. However, to do this, he would have had to be very intelligent and resourceful. There is also an argument that he is actually quite caring for his tribe since he made up the prophecy in order to save them. He is also seen to be more than just an adviser, because he orders and overviews the kidnapping of Starflight, the murder of the IceWing prisoners, and the murder of the SkyWing soldiers, showing that he has more authority then just the queen's adviser. Morrowseer must be a general or an officer in order to order his tribe around, other then the queen ordering her tribe. Family Tree Relationships NightWings Morrowseer was a loyal NightWing that would do anything to save the NightWing tribe. Dragonets of Destiny The dragonets were Morrowseer's idea, but he ended up trying to kill them, since they wouldn't help the NightWings kill the RainWings and did not support Blister becoming the queen of SandWings. He especially hated Starflight, who he considered a weak and spineless failure, and Glory, who was a RainWing, and a potential threat to his plan. Moonwatcher Moonwatcher was Morrowseer's daughter, though he never knew of her existence, and she only knew his name by reading it from her mother's mind. Secretkeeper was mentioned to have wanted to tell Morrowseer, but was convinced he would have told the entire NightWing tribe and forced Moonwatcher to grow up in the volcano with the rest of the NightWings Blister Morrowseer and Blister were allied during the great war. He would help Blister become queen if she would help them destroy the RainWings and give the NightWings a safer home in the rainforest, in return for Morrowseer lending Blister the strength in numbers of the NightWings to assist her army in the war. Quotes "What an idiot. Obviously you didn't get your brains from her." ''- To Starflight about his mother in ''The Dark Secret. "You will never be one of us!" -''To Starflight in ''The Dark Secret. "Well, now I know who your father is." ''- To Starflight about his father in ''The Dark Secret. "That one will do," -Morrowseer to Tsunami. "...I made it up in the first place."-To Sunny, about the prophecy. "Now there's no point--- the NightWings are already in the rainforest, so we have no reason to join the war. It'll drag on endlessly, and more dragons will die every day, probably for generations. All of them wondering what happened to the amazing dragonets who were supposed to save them, but obviously failed."- About the fake prophecy "Here's all the dragonets I want dead anyway. In one convenient place." -Before the volcano explodes Trivia *Sutherland has hinted that there is a possibility that Morrowseer survived the eruption. In Winter Turning, there was a dragon corpse that seemed to writhe in agony. This could have been Morrowseer. *Canonically, he has black eyes, despite the popular fanon agreement that he has yellow/orange eyes. *He wasn't trusted by his own mate, Secretkeeper. *His name means "Seer of Morrow," or tomorrow, which was explained by Starflight in The Hidden Kingdom. It refers to his 'prophetic' ability (although later proven that he didn't have them). *Queen Battlewinner's lava cauldron was described to be as large as two of him. *He is hated by almost all the dragons and tribes in Pyrrhia, such as the IceWings, SkyWings, and SandWings. *The Dragonets of Destiny often use Morrowseer as a comparison scale, comparing him to objects like trees or rocks, implying his vast size. *In ''The Dark Secret, ''Mastermind acknowledges that Morrowseer has no dragonets, even though Morrowseer did, in fact, have a daughter at the time, albeit a completely unknown one. *In the graphic novel Morrowseer’s snail shell like star scales on his wings are not shown. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MorrowseerTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Bad romance.png|Blister and Morrowseer shipping by stArchaeopteryx Wings of fire starflight by demari30-d6h56dq.jpg|by ~demari30 MorrowseerFinDA.png|Morrowseer in NightWing Kingdom, art by RhynoBullraq NightWing..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 NightWingsDump copy.png|art by Hawky Le_Fluffy_Morrowseer.jpg|Morrowseer by VoidLegend Morrowseer1.png|By Hawkyfootwarror Morrowseer by Mystic.jpg|Morrowseer by Mystic Morrowseer art.png|by Lightningstrike from RapidClan NightWing Hug.jpg|By XUbiquitousx Morrowkeeper1.jpg|By Azelea the Rainwing imageofMorrowseer.jpeg|By Sahel Morrowseer3.gif|By Sahel 1446998246420-636856871.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing|link=Morrowseer MorrowbyAlaska.png|Morrowseer's last moments, by Alaska the IceWing BLISTORROWBAISAHEL.PNG|BLISTORROW BY SAHEL! Morrowseermapthingy.png|Morrowseer Headshot by Blacksvoid File:Morrowseer_request_by_stingfish101-d6ypjz6.png|MorrowSeer by stingfish101 File:Morrowseer_wallpaper_by_warriorcats303-d7naiet.png|Morrowseer by warriorcats303 morrowseer_night_city_by_saebira-da92ftk.jpg|By Saebira on deviantART New suckish wolf map thumbnail by sahel sandwing-da83j21.png|by Sahel IMG_2853.PNG|By Riftlight b8b9b508ea89a4b97d6c3e36ec22a3e1.jpg|Blistorrow by stArchaeopteryx image_by_madisonthenightwing-d8zw08i.jpg|Morrowseer by Madison the Nightwing. breakeven_by_realtense-db0id2z.jpg|breakeven by RealTense _gift_prize__morrowseer_by_mollish-davecj3.jpg|Gift/Prize Morrowseer by Mollish morrowseer_by_prophecywings-dal7cym.jpg|Morrowseer by prophecywings|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Morrowseer-640277086 MorrowseerQC.png|Morrowseer by QueenClam NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing MorrowseerQCRef.png|Morrowseer Ref by QueenClam 15253798081002127316458.jpg|THIS is Morrowseer References de:Morrowseer fr:Loracle Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists